Survival Weekend Event
The Survival Weekend Event đã đc tổ chức vào 2013 từ t6, 30/8 12pm EDT tới t3, 3/9 12PM EDT. Forum Post Đó là 1 bài test đặc biệt, cho phép ng chơi trải nghiệm chế độ Survival chế độ sẽ thay thế chế độ Raid. The Lotus dẫn đầu 1 nhóm Tenno gọi là Alpha Team, để tìm kiếm những vật phẩm giá trị có trong đó và cần sự giúp sức của các bạn nhằm đánh lạc hướng kẻ thù. Khi kẻ thù biết bạn đã xuất hiện, chúng sẽ cho cắt nguồn cung cấp oxy tới khu vực đó bằng cách làm giảm oxy đi từng giây. Đừng hoảng loạn, Lotus sẽ đem tới life support, giúp bạn câu thêm tg (dis, có âm mưu cả). Kẻ thù cũng sẽ mang theo những mảnh của ls, phụ thuộc vào cấp độ và lượng oxy cần thiết cho khu vực ở đó. Nv của bạn, là thu thập và kích hoạt các oxygen càng nhiều càng tốt. Nếu lượng oxygen hết trước khi nhóm Alpha tìm đc vật phẩm đầu tiên - hoặc khi lượng oxygen hết trước, nv sẽ thất bại. Sau mỗi lần Alpha Team tìm ra đc vật phẩm có giá trị, Lotus sẽ thông báo cho ng chơi biết giá trị của những món đồ đó. Càng về lâu, kẻ thù càng khỏe hơn. Chiến đấu chống lại 3 loại kẻ thù, cố gắng sống sót càng lâu càng tốt, và đc ghi tên ở Leaderboard. Rewards Phần thưởng sẽ đc trao khi sự kiện kết thúc. Nhiều thông tin về mod Equilibrium và những thứ khác sẽ đc bật mí vào t6. *Survive 5 minutes: Participation Event Badge. *Survive 10 minutes: New Mod – Equilibrium. *Survive 20 minutes: New Weapon – Strun Wraith. *Gold Statue for first ranked Clans. Notes *Điểm của bạn dựa vào tg bạn sống sót trong đó, Và điểm số cuối cùng của sự kiện được dựa trên giới hạn thời gian cao nhất của bạn sống sót trong đó. *Điểm số sẽ k đc cộng dồn. Điểm số là thời gian bạn sống sót trong bao lâu. *Thất bại vì chết thay vì hết oxygen sẽ không cho bạn phần thưởng (i.e. drops, exp and mods) nhưng tg đó vẫn đc tính. *Lượng oxygen giảm dần k chịu sự tác động từ các thành viên hay từ sự di chuyển xa hay gần của họ. *Lượng oxy do Lotus cung cấp hồi 20% ngay lập tức, sẽ có thêm vài % giây sau đó. *Lượng oxygen Lotus giúp bạn giới hạn trong khoảng từ 3 -> 5 (Vui lòng thông báo nếu bạn có nhiều hơn). *Lượng oxygen kẻ thủ rớt hồi 3.3%. *Chế độ sinh tồn là chế độ tốt nhất, giúp kiếm thêm tài nguyên, mod, thậm chí cả exp. *Khi mà lượng oxygen hết màn hình "mission complete" sẽ hiện lên, nhưng kẻ thù vẫn sẽ tiếp tục tấn công bạn, và sẽ hết nếu bạn chết hoặc màn hình chuyển sang màu đen. ĐỪNG revive thay vào đó, bạn có thể đợi 1 hoặc 2 phút cho game trở lại bt. *Ở Infested survival, bạn sẽ đối mặc vs kẻ thù cơ bản trc, nhưng sau 10p, bạn sẽ thấy Toxic Ancients, sau đó vài phút, bạn thấy Ancient Healers và cũng có thể là Ancient Disruptors nữa. *Ở Corpus survival, bạn sẽ chỉ đối mặt vs Crewmen khi bắt đầu, sau 2p, MOAs sẽ gia nhập vào Corpus. sau đó khoảng 5p, Shield Ospreys bắt đầu xuất iện, vài phút sau, Fusion MOAs xuất hiện. Sau phút thứ 12, Shockwave MOAs sẽ xuất hiện cùng Corpus Techs. Cuối cùng, sau 20p, Railgun MOAs sẽ là thứ cuối cùng tham gia. Trivia *The DE thử ng chơi sống sót trong 39 phút 7s. Kỷ lục này bị phá vỡ trong chưa đầy 1 giờ sau khi sự kiện bắt đầu. *Kỷ lục được tính ở thời điểm khi đó là 6 giờ, 54 phút, và 54s. Survival Tips *'Team & General' **2 ng trong 1 team (giả định bạn có vũ khí tốt, mod đầy đủ, và có trợ thủ đi cùng) có thể sóng sót trong 20p. 4 người, với khả năng của mình và giao tiếp tốt cùng nhau, có thể sống sót tới 35p. **1 tip khác nữa là các bạn đứng ở giữa 1 căn phòng, để kẻ thù tìm đến, với 1 Nova dùng Molecular Prime, bạn có thể kill 1 cách dễ dàng. **Đừng camp chỗ tụi lính xuất hiện. vì tụi nó sẽ khó giết hơn, spawn nhanh hơn và drop sẽ ít hơn. **Tốt nhất là đi cùng nhau, giúp revival và thu thập oxygen tốt hơn. **Đối vs Infested, đứng trên những cái thùng sẽ giúp sống sót lâu hơn, nhưng nhớ mang Rhino để stomp và thu thập tài nguyên. Nhớ rằng infested có thể nhảy lên đc và tấn công đc bạn (chỉ 1 lần 1 con), điều ó k giúp bạn k bị chúng tấn công . **Chỉ dùng life support khi ở dưới mức 20% oxygen, cố gắng dùng tiết kiệm sẽ cho bạn thêm nhiều tg. **Để Green Oxygen ở nơi của chúng trừ khi dưới 50% oxygen level. Chúng sẽ k biến mất cho đến khi được dùng. **Nhặt Green Oxygen khi mà còn hơn 98% oxygen level là thứ vô ích khi mọi thứ cho bạn 3% tới khi đạt 100%. **Sẽ thuận tiện nếu có Ash / Loki với Smoke Screen / Invisibility với 2 mod sau Continuity và Constitution thu thập Life Support modules hoặc giúp hồi sinh đồng đội. (Smoke Screen - 12.64 seconds, Invisibility - 18.96 seconds) *'Faction/Tips' **'Infested' ***Ember and Nova là những frame gây dmg cực tốt, Vauban tốt ở defense/crowd control để giữ Ancients ở trong 1 khu vực. Rhino là 1 tanker tiện lợi, giúp chống lại Ancients. ***Cả 2 Energy Siphon và Rejuvenation là những mod aura rất hữu ích (khi đối mặt vs tụi Toxic Ancients). Sử dụng Infested Impedance k đc khuyến khích (bạn cần kẻ thù tìm bạn càng nhanh càng tốt, cho việc nhặt oxygen). Enemy radar sẽ rất hữu ích nếu kẻ thù tập trung ở 1 chỗ thích hợp. ***Fire elemental mods gây nhiều dmg tới Light Infested. ***Vào khoảng 8:00p, Toxic Ancients sẽ xuất hiện. **'Corpus' ***Dùng Mag Pull lên kẻ thù trong khi đồng đội dùng Arcid sẽ giúp giết nhanh hơn cả khi dùng Nova's Molecular Prime, đặc biệt ở những map rộng. Hữu ích khi dùng ở hành lang. ***Dùng Frost vs Snow Globe có thể giúp tăng khả năng sống sót bằng việc đc bảo vệ và bắn trả kẻ thù trong lòng Globe. Đó là lời khuyên, giúp team có thể lụm ls và sống sót lâu hơn. ***Corpus Tech's phần đầu và ngực hình như bị bug, thay vì 1 phát phụt não, hãy cho chúng què quặt lê lết bằng cách bắn vào chân (100% khuyên thật lòng). ***Dùng Vauban giúp giữ kẻ thù trong 1 khu vực, cho phéo dễ dàng 1 phát nát sọ. ***Nhớ dùng Electric và Ice elemental mods. ***Đừng dùng ls khi chưa xuống dưới 20% oxygen, as corpus có ít giáp hơn những kẻ thù khác, nên hãy tiết kiệm. **'Grineer' ***Đối đầu vs Grineer weapons are hitscan, Frost nên dùng ở đây, or Nyx vs kỹ năng Chaos, giúp team tránh đc dmg. Nhớ rằng Grineer Napalm blast's có thể xuyên qua globe đc, dù chỉ gây lượng dmg vừa phải. ***Vũ khí phá giáp như Flux Rifle nên có cùng vs Armor Piercing mods, gây thêm dmg khi dùng vs Grineer. ***Ở trong Frost's Snow Globe cho bạn khả năng sống sót và thu thập đợc nhiều thứ hơn. ***Nếu bạn đi solo hoặc chỉ có 2 ng trong 1 team, 1 tip khác là bắn lancers(ranged enemies) và leave sawman (melee), hệ thống sẽ spawm 1 lợng nhỏ ls ở 2 loại đó, cứ thế, kill từ 4 tới 5 cùng lúc để nhặt Green Oxygen hoặc đợi khi kẻ thù ms xuất hiện hoặc giết tất cả nếu bạn nghĩ bạn có kỹ năng hơn người. (dễ dàng vs Loki cùng Radial Disarm + Stretch) Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards. Leaderboards Top clans will receive a statue for their Dojo! Top clan of each category have been marked with the color of the statue they will receive: . |- | |- | |- | |}